License and Registration
by gatorfan13
Summary: Edward is not having a good day. What happens when he takes a stress releaving ride on a back country road and finds himself being pulled over by Officer Bella Swan? Could his bad day become worse or much, much better? Rated M for a reason!
1. Edward

**Ok this is my first twilight fic...thought I would give it a go. I have been reading a lot of fics from here and have been fascinated with the stories. So I thought I'd try my hand in one. I hope u enjoy.**

**Warning: Sexual situations and Language....don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight just this unusual storyline. **

**________________________________**

**EPOV**

I am so fucking mad right now I could just… EEEERRRR!

I hate this town, I hate my friends, and I hate my so called music professor.

We were told to write a piece of music and perform it in front of the class for our senior project.

I was eager to do this because I had so many ideas floating around in my head. It didn't take me long to write something, and today after finishing what I had thought to be one of my best pieces I've ever composed. The stupid fucking professor told me that it lacked emotion and feeling.

What the Fuck!

To say that I was irate would be an understatement. The professor could tell I was about to rip his head off, so he offered me three days to compose something else and try again or fail the coarse.

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.

I went straight to my brother Emmett's and found him on the couch smoking out of a bong.

Normally I'd never indulged but I was pissed.

I ripped it from his hands and took a big hit and felt like my lungs were going to explode.

I coughed so hard I felt like i couldn't breath. My dumbass brother just laughed.

"Dude...even experienced smokers don't take hits like that. Slow, steady, mellow man. That's the way to do it."

Shit I can't do anything right today. I grabbed my keys and ran out to my Volvo.

This car was my baby. I knew everything about it and treated it like my most prized possession, because in reality it was.

I turned the key , put her in gear and slammed on the gas heading down the old country roads outside Forks. The ones I've traveled so many times in high school to blow off steam or get away from the world.

No one was ever on these roads so I was traveling rather quickly, pushing my car over a hundred flying down the road.

I flicked on the radio and laughed when some good ole Rage Against The Machine came pouring out of the speakers.

Something to fit my mood.

I was in the zone. The music, the speed, and the buzz from my bong hit where making me feel good. That was until I saw the flashing red and blue lights behind me.

I am so fucked!

I could literally feel my heart trying to pound out of my chest. I took a quick look in mirror and cursed when I saw my blood shot eyes and heavy sweating.

I am so going to jail.

The sudden tap at my window made me jump, and when I composed myself I rolled it down and suddenly forgot how to breathe.

"License and registration please Mr. Cullen." asked the most beautiful voice in the world.

I stared dumbfoundly as Bella Swan, the girl I had crushed on in high school but was to chicken shit to ask out, was standing here in front of me in a police uniform.

Que the raunchy porn music and wild fantasies. Bow wow chica bow wow.

Maybe I could sweet talk my way out of it? I thought.

"Come on Bella. Cant you let me go with a warning just this once? For old time sake." I asked smoothly, batting my eyes and giving my signature grin which she fully ignored.

"Mr. Cullen. You were doing a hundred and ten in a forty five. That is beyond wreck less driving. I could arrest you and take you down to the station."

"And leave my car here? I don't fucking think so!" I shouted without thinking.

It was obviously a very stupid thing to do because now her eyes were transfixed on me. Studying me like the slides we had together in biology.

"Have you been drinking Mr. Cullen?"

I couldn't take it anymore...I snapped.

"No I have not been drinking Bella! I've just had a shitty day and it just seems to get worse. And stop calling me Mr. Cullen; we went to fucking high school together. I think that rules out the need for formalities." I hissed breathing very hard at the end of my tantrum.

"Would you shut off the engine and step out of the car please Mr. Cullen." she ordered.

I couldn't help the growl I released as I answered.

"What for?"

"Because your car reeks of weed and I fucking told you to. Now step out of the car and put your hands on the hood. NOW!"

Damn this woman! she was complicated in high school and she's even more stubborn now.

I did what she told me to and got out of the car placing my hands on my hood and waited for her next move. I saw her search inside my vehicle and I couldn't take the silence.

"I thought you were going to college out of state? How did you end up back here and a police officer of all things?"

She didn't answer me right away while she continued to look through my car.

"I did...well until Charlie got sick and needed my help to take care of him. So I moved back and needed a job. since I already knew a lot of stuff about police work I got a degree in criminal justice and got hired on at the station."

Unbelievable.

"What about all those plans you had about going off and becoming a famous writer and all that shit? You just gave it up?" I asked in amazement as I felt her walk up behind me.

"Some things are more important that others Cullen. Not like you would know anything about sacrifice. And how did you know what my plans after high school were? You never once said hi or tried to talk to me."

Oh shit....think, think, think.

"We talked a few times in school. I could have sworn you told me about your plans."

I lied through my teeth.

The next thing I knew I felt cold metal tighten around my wrist.

She had cuffed me and spun me around to face her.

"That is bull shit. I would remember if you talked to me back then. Now tell me the truth before I haul your ass in." she threatened.

Fuck it.

"Alright, alright. I asked Angela one day before graduation."

"Why? Why did you even care what I did?"

"Because I liked you....I was to chicken shit to come up and talk to you and I was to chicken shit to ask you out. You always used to be reading or listening to music...i wanted to ask you so many things and....."

"Shut up! This is not getting you out of trouble so just stop." She yelled.

"I'm being serious Bella. It would drive me insane when Mike Newton would hit on you. I would growl and piss and moan when you went to prom with Jacob Black. I wanted you on my arm, laughing at my joked kissing my lips. I wanted you!"

Shit I didn't want to tell her all of that but its to late now.

She just stared at me with a weird expression and I just stared back hoping she would see the truth and sincerity in my eyes.

"Well we're not in high school anymore and your still in trouble. Now spread your feet while I search you for contraband."

"beeellllaaa." I whined. "Could you at least take the cuffs off?"

"No." she stated firmly while bending down and started her search.

I whimpered and threw my head back closing my eyes.

I was in deep shit...and yet was happy as hell that Bella was searching me. This would be added to my spank bank.

With my eyes closed I was acutely aware of Bella's hands traveling up my legs and then slowing around my thighs.

I was curious to why her hands had stopped. Praying to God she couldn't tell how much I was getting turned on, then a second later I found out.

"Holy Fuck!"

I yelled as Bella's hand firmly stroked my cock.

My eyes snapped open and I looked down watching her hand caress my dick through my pants then looked back and watched as her lust filled eyes stared back into mine.

"Well, well, well Mr. Cullen. I believe I've found a concealed weapon. I think I need to launch a full investigation.

I nearly came as I watched her sink to her knees and start lowering my zipper. The cool air made contact with my skin and I felt my hard erection being freed from the confines of my pants.

"Do you know how many times I thought of doing this in high school?" she asked as she slowly stroked me. I couldn't even think straight.

"wh...w....what?"

"I would watch you at school to. You never talked to anyone besides your family. You were always so engrossed in your music and stuff. I was highly fascinated by you...I wanted you to."

Well fuck me sideways.

I looked down and stared into her eyes as she waited for me to say something. Her hand firmly wrapped around my cock and I swear to god I take back all the bad things I said about you today.

"well like you said...we're not in high school anymore." i said with a smile.

Her lips turned into a beautiful smile that I wanted to see every single day for the rest of my life.

"You might want to try and hang on to something Mr. Cullen." she said with an evil grin.

Before I could ask why her wicked little tongue flicked the tip of my cock making me feel weak in the knees.

"mmmm you like that?" she asked teasingly before taking the head of my cock into her mouth and sucking graciously on it.

Oh god her mouth felt so good...so warm and god I wanted her. What man wouldn't want a sexy as hell woman dressed in a police officer uniform going down on him? Add to the fact that I was still hand cuffed added to the kinkiness of the moment. I had to make her mine.

"ooohhh… Bella that feels so good." I said in encouragement for her to continue. I watched her head bob up and down my cock taking in as much of me as she could. I wanted to run my fingers though her hair and hold her head still while I thrusted my cock into her mouth, but she refused to take the cuffs off.

I could feel my balls starting to tighten and I knew I was close to my release.

"Oh god baby...make me cum...I'm so close."

After hearing my words she started moving faster, causing me to make some unusual sounds in the back of my throat.

I looked down to see her cheeks sunken in and with just the flick of her tongue I came in her mouth and felt her swallow me down.

I was seeing stars...never had I cum so hard in my life. Her mouth was freaking amazing and I so wanted to return the favor. But when I came back down from my high I saw she had already tucked me back into my pants and released my wrist from their restraints.

She was standing at the back of my car watching me very closely. I wanted her to come back over here and let her see what it felt like to be handcuffed while I ate her pussy for about an hour. but I could never form the words.

"You have yourself a wonderful day Mr. Cullen. And try to keep this car under seventy." she said with a smile and got back in her cruiser.

I shook my head disbelievingly thinking that Emmett's weed was causing me to hallucinate like crazy, but when I got back in my car there was a piece of paper on my dash.

It was a ticket, but instead of being an official traffic ticket it had Bella's phone number and a message telling me not to be such a chicken shit and call.

I smiled and through the car into drive.

Oh I will defiantly be calling, and I will make my new fantasy of fucking in the back of a police car come true.

Today has been a very good day.

__________________________________________________________

**So what did everyone think? I already have half of Chapter 2 done. I thought it would be good to have a Bella POV and see where I take the story from there. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Bella

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and story alerts. It's like coming over into a different world over here and I am very much enjoying it. I spent most of last night writing this so if there are a lot of mistakes sorry, just send me a PM and I will fix them.**

**I really have no idea where I am heading with this fic. I have a few ideas but I am undecided, so if any of you want to throw your two cents in I'm all ears.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_______________________________________-

**Bella's POV**

Oh my god.... I can't believe I just gave roadside head! I should just have a sign that says:

Hello, my name is Bella Swan and I give more services that AAA!

To Edward freaking Cullen of all people. The boy I crushed hard on in high school. The boy who is now very much a man that filled my dreams every night making me so horny I would touch myself thinking of his cock inside me.

I never thought he noticed me in school. Hell no one else did why would he. But when he told me that he liked me and was to scared to ever say anything and that he wanted me, something inside me just snapped. I wanted him to and I wanted to pleasure him the best way I knew how.

Judging from his reaction and the expression on his face I would say I did a pretty Damn good job.

Now I will be freaking out till he calls me. Shit, it had been three and a half years since I'd seen him last, he could have a girlfriend. He's probably laughed at the ticket and threw it away. I sighed heavily and continued on with my patrol.

I stopped into the cafe to get a strong cup of coffee to go. I had five hours left on shift and after my very abnormal behavior I needed a reality check. And coffee was the pick me up I needed. After saying hi to everyone and paying for my drink I walked back to my cruiser and climbed in taking a big sip when my cell beeped.

_**I know that coffee doesn't taste as good as my cock .**_

_**E**_

The coffee that was once in my mouth was now all over my windshield and I was chocking on my burnt tongue.

_**Now Bella I know for a fact that you don't spit. :)**_

_**E**_

Damn him...where the fuck is he.

I turned and looked everywhere and when I spotted his flashy silver car I froze. The look in his eyes was a primal lustful look. I felt myself getting wet just from his eyes.

_**What do u want E. U only get 1 warning.**_

_**B**_

If he wanted to play...i'll play.

_**U.**_

_**E**_

God...don't get horny...your at work.

_**Sorry...working.**_

_**B**_

I needed to start the car and drive away. I needed to avoid this distraction till an appropriate time.

_**The only thing u need to work on is screaming my name when I fuck you.**_

_**E**_

Ok. I'm wet.

_**Can we talk about this later...please.**_

_**B**_

Don't do anything stupid Bella....do not give in.

_**U can talk...my mouth may be a little busy eating your pussy.**_

_**E**_

God dammit I hate being the good girl.

_**Sorry E....gotta go.**_

_**B**_

I didn't wait for his reply. I through the car in reverse and headed as far away from the cafe as possible.

Driving down the road I cursed myself and smacked the steering wheel. I was horny and wet, I wanted Edward to do all of those things to me but I was the one being a chicken shit now..

I found myself traveling down old mill road heading towards the lake. It was cold today so no one would be taking a trip out here.

My mind was so lost I didn't notice the speeding car come up behind me till it was passing me on a double yellow line.

"Fucking Cullen." I hissed as my phone beeped.

_**Catch me if u can officer swan.**_

_**E**_

That's it! I am taking his ass to jail!

I pressed my foot on the gas and tried to catch up to the speeding car. I chased him for about seven miles and when I caught up to him he pulled off down the trail leading to the lake then stopped.

I slammed on the brakes and pulled in next to his car and got out ready to tear him a new asshole, but he wasn't there.

I called his name a few times but no reply.

"Edward come out this isn't funny anymore."

Still nothing...fine lets see if this will work.

"Fine! I'm calling the tow truck company to come get your car. I'm sure Jacob would be thrilled to come tow your car." I said smuggle as I ran a finger along the sleek hood I had him pressed against a few hours ago.

Just thinking about that made me lose focus and I didn't hear the sticks cracking or rushing footsteps. It didn't even register he was there till I felt his warm breath on my neck.

"You wouldn't dare." he hissed.

I ran my finger over the car again admiring it.

"Oh I would...after that shit you just pulled, give me one good reason why I shouldn't?" I challenged.

"How about I show you." he growled

Next thing I knew I was spun against the hood of the car pinned between it and his very hard body. His warm lips devouring mine and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips.

His lips were so soft and I could feel his hands at my waist trying to get my gun belt off.

I would have helped him but my hands didn't seem to want to move from their new residence in his hair. The hair I had dreamed of clutching onto while I rode him into a blissful orgasm induced coma.

I pulled tightly on his locks as I remembered my dreams.

He moaned and worked quickly on my belt till it was lying on the ground at my feet. He moaned triumphantly then laid his full wait on me. Our bodies lined up with each other and I could feel his erection poking my stomach.

God didn't I just suck the hell out of that thing a few hours ago?

"I want you Bella. So fucking bad. Please tell me now if this isn't something you want." he breathed as he broke away from our kiss.

"Shut up Edward." I hissed and pulled him back down to me. He responded immediately and I could feel my shirt being pulled out of my pants.

"You are so fucking hot in this uniform. All I've been thinking about all day was how many different scenarios we could use."

"Oh yeah and how many have you come up with?" I asked as he pulled my one shirt over my shoulders and my undershirt over my head. I was now in my bra and work pant.

"Oh baby I have enough to keep us busy for a very long time. Just so you know at some point I want to fuck the shit out of you in the back of your squad car."

I moaned at the picture that played in my head and found his lips and kissed him madly. I growled when he pulled away but whimpered when I felt his lips on my neck.

"Relax Bella. We will get to that at some point but first I want to explore your entire body with my lips. You got to taste me earlier now I want to taste you baby."

My body was tingling with anticipation. My nipples were hard as a rock and the area between my thighs was dripping wet.

"There is something I need to know first." he asked as he held my shoulders down onto the car so I couldn't get up.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"Don't take that tone with me. I will walk away and give you no pleasure." he threatened.

"Do that and you will find yourself in a jail cell faster than you can drive your stupid car."

He laughed at me then...fucking laughed.

"I don't think so Bella. I don't think it would look to good with you arresting me after you thoroughly sucked my cock earlier....that would look real good on the report."

"What the fuck Cullen...ask your stupid questions."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Huh?

"What? No I don't. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No I don't."

Yes! Snoopy dance.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

Is he high again?

"You're asking me to dinner while I'm laying half naked on your hood ready for you to make me cum?" I asked not believing this situation.

Edward closed his eyes and moaned. It took him a few seconds then he finally looked down at me and raised his eyebrow.

I sighed in defeat. "Yes. I will have dinner with you tonight." I replied and couldn't stop the smile that graced my face.

He smiled to then bent down till his lips were right against mine.

"Final question. How bad do you want me right now?"

Oh god if he only knew.

"Bad...so bad Edward don't make me wait anymore."

That did it. His lips were on mine and his hands were all over my body.

God this was better than any dream I'd ever had. His finger lightly grazed my stomach slightly tickling me. Then they became more needy and grasped onto my breast.

I moaned into his mouth and arched my back off his hood and into his eager hands. He groped and kneaded my breast, pulling the straps of my bra down so he could reveal my perky nipple and latch his mouth onto it.

After he paid homage to my breast I had to have more of him.

"Edward…more." I moaned

I head him groan against my breast sending vibrations through my body. He took one last hard suck, pulling up on my nipple till it popped out of his mouth. I looked at him through heavy lashes and swore to God that this was one of the most erotic things that ever happened to me.

"Tell me what you want Bella." He said breathlessly.

I want a double cheeseburger with a large fry and a Dr. Pepper…HELLO!

"You…I want you to make me cum with your mouth." I replied.

I had no idea where all this was coming from. My sexual desire must be driving all of my normal senses away because I couldn't stop myself from saying this stuff.

Edward moved away from my breast and started kissing his way down my stomach. Slowly undoing my pants as his tongue flicked in and out of my belly button.

God he was making me crazy. My hands ran through his hair massaging his scalp as he pleased me. As soon as my pants and underwear were gone I felt completely exposed.

"You are so amazingly beautiful." He informed me as he held one of my legs in his hand and looked down at me splayed naked across his hood.

This was it, the culmination of my being. Edward was about to have his face between my legs. I smiled widely at the though.

"What is making you smile like that pretty girl?" he asked as he kissed my knee.

"I was just picturing your face between my legs." I said smiling even brighter.

I watched his eyes grow even darker, almost black. He dropped my leg and grabbed both my knees and spread them far apart as wide as they would go. I couldn't help but stare in shock.

"You might want to hold on to something Ms. Swan." He growled. Throwing my words back at me.

Before I could speak his face was in my pussy and his tongue was lapping at my folds.

"UUUUHHHHHH…Edward!!! YES!" I screamed.

It was amazing, his tongue was just…..uuuuuhhhhhhhhh.

He started to flick and suck on my clit and I couldn't help the death grip my hands had on his hair. He did tell me to hold on to something.

"You like that Bella? You like it when I suck on your clit?"

"Shut up Edwaaaaard!" I moaned.

He laughed at me again and continued to thoroughly taste me. I could feel my orgasm rapidly approaching as he stuck his tongue inside me and started moving it about franticly.

"OH GOD! So close Edward!"

That enthralled him more. He pulled my hips closer to the edge of the hood and held them down as he devoured my cunt. My legs were shacking and my nerve endings were shot when I was momentarily blinded by the amazing rush of pleasure that shot through me.

I screamed Edwards name and fell unceremoniously onto his hood. I could feel my heart beating rapidly and all I saw were spots everywhere. Once my breathing was regulating I felt his warm lips travel back up to my neck where he kissed tenderly.

"MMMM. You taste so good Bella. I might want seconds after dinner."

I laughed and ran my fingers through my sweaty hair.

Finally getting my strength back, I sat up on the hood and started dressing myself.

"What time do you get off?" he asked when I was done dressing and leaning next to his car.

"I though I just did." I laughed.

He laughed to and started placing soft kisses on my lips.

"Five…I get…off work…at five." I said between kisses.

"mmmmm…I'll pick you up…at six thirty then."

"Ok." I told him as he pulled away and walked me back to my car.

"Have a nice day Officer Swan." He said as he closed my door.

I just laughed and waved goodbye. This had started out the day from hell but now…Best day ever!

______________________________________________________________________________-

**Ok, dinner and a little more dirty talk mixed with an actual conversation will be next. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and continue to read.**


	3. Pep Talk

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, they are awesome, and the ton of story alerts and author alerts. It's nice to know that people like what I'm writing. **

**Anyways on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

__________________________________-

I am the man!

Holy shit, I can't believe I just did that…WOW.

Mmmm, I can still taste her on my lips. God I can't wait to see her later. I need to be able to control myself for at least an hour or so. I can't just pounce on her every time I see her.

Maybe she'll pounce on me?

That thought alone was making me hard again. It was like I couldn't and didn't want to get enough of her. In high school she just intrigued me, now it's a full on borderline obsessive crush, and I wasn't lying about all the different ways we could roll play with the cop thing.

We could play good cop bad cop, I could be a suspect and she could thoroughly interrogate me. Cops and robbers is always a fun little game, and we didn't even need to buy props. I already had a million thoughts of her in handcuffs, me in handcuffs. Hell I could get a little kinky with her and tease her with her night stick.

So many things to try; and all the time in the world.

But first I wanted to see if she would be mine. I hoped that was what she wanted to, the way everything had gone down today there was no way either of us could deny that we didn't have feelings for each other.

I had to make her mine. I had to woo her tonight and not think about having sex. We had missed out on four years of each others lives and I think it is important that we talk about things. Like for instance, the reason she is here and a cop. I know she said she came back because Charlie was sick, but the sound of her voice when she said it was so sad. Maybe she would trust me enough to open up and talk about it.

I needed advice on how to proceed in matters like this. Emmett was probably passed out on his couch. Like I would really benefit from his advice anyway.

"_Go tap that ass you fucking pussy."_

No I needed someone that lived to give advice like this and speak their mind. I groaned knowing when I talked to said person that they would bombard me with a million questions when I told them what the deal was. Oh well, it would be worth it to make Bella mine.

So off to Alice's house I go!

__________________________________________-

"ALICE!" I yelled as I entered her and her husband Jaspers new home. I learned the hard way to make my presents known before walking into their house. Trust me…the last thing I ever want to see again is my sister and her husband going at it in the living room.

"Kitchen." I heard her dainty reply.

When I walked in I took a second to watch her. She was scurrying about the kitchen making dinner for her and Jasper. It was a weird yet intriguing thing to watch as my sister happily moved through the processes.

"What's up baby brother? How was your last few finals?"

Anger rose in me. I had totally put those thoughts at the back of my mind so I could focus on the more import things…well thing.

"Not so well… I have three days to re-write my piano piece and perform it for the professor again. He said my last one _"didn't have enough feeling or emotion."_

I emphasized in air quotes.

"Awe. I'm sorry Edward. I know how seriously you take your music. That professor of yours is a dick." She said as she started making a salad.

I could help but smile. Alice was always trying to make me feel good. I guess it's a big sister thing.

"Yeah well I was pissed about it but not anymore…something else kind of happened today." I said slowly.

Alice quirked an eyebrow and stopped her meddling in the kitchen.

"And what pray tell happened today?"

"I met someone…well actually re-met someone. I have a date with her in a few hours. That's kind of why I'm here."

"OMG! Who is it? Is she pretty? What am I saying of coarse she's pretty. What's her name…what's her name?!" She raved jumping up and down.

"Calm down Alice it's not that big a deal. (Who am I kidding yes it is.) But if you must know it's Bella Swan."

Alice froze.

"Ali…Earth to Mary Alice. Why are you reacting like this? Is there something wrong with Bella?"

My heart pounded in my chest. Alice lived here in Forks so no doubt she's ran into Bella from time to time. I on the other hand lived in the city. It wasn't far away but still was far enough to not know Bella was here.

"No…no there's nothing wrong with Bella. She's great. I was just remembering the huge crush you had on her when you were in school."

I smiled widely and looked down at the kitchen counter to hide my blush.

"Yeah well she pulled me over today and things were…_cough_…unexpected, but turns out she felt the same way back then and there is no doubt we still feel that way."

"Well that's awesome baby brother. You two deserve each other. Now what is it you need my help with?"

"Well Ali, I need your oh so wise wisdom to help me woo Ms. Swan so I can make her mine.

Alice's eyes brightened and her smile matched mine.

"Well baby brother. I know just the thing."

_________________________________________-

Ok it was now six fifteen. I had spent the past two hours listening and arguing with Alice till we both decided on the perfect plan to make Bella mine. All I had to do now was not screw it up!

I dressed accordingly for my plan; I had sent Bella a text message around five to tell her to wear something comfortable. I figured she just got off work and it would make her less flustered if she didn't have to worry about getting all dressed up after a hard day of work. We could have other dated like that later on.

Everything was ready. The food, flowers, music, and condoms just in case we couldn't keep our hands off each other. God I really hope this goes well.

Six thirty, I am standing outside Bella's house with a single red rose and patiently awaiting for her to answer the door.

To be honest I am totally freaking out and keep chanting over and over in my head to keep cool.

NOT WORKING!!

When she finally answered the door I am at a loss for words. She is in a pair of form fitting jeans and a long sleeve shirt that hangs on every curve. She smiled at me as she put on her heavy jacket, then thanked me for the rose.

"Such a sweet boy… Trying to suck up to me for future laws you plan to break?" She asked teasingly.

"Of course. I thought I would butter you up so when I decided to rob the bank in town you'd just look the other way."

She laughed and just that sound alone put me at ease.

"So what are we doing tonight?" she asked curiously.

"Not much. I just thought a nice dinner and good conversation would be good for us. There is so much I want to know about you." I said honestly.

"And I you Mr. Cullen." She replied as she got into my Volvo.

_____________________________________________________-

**Yes I know this chapter was very tame, but I wanted to get the point across that Edward wants to be with Bella not just have sex with her. Next chapter will be Bella's thoughts on the situation and maybe things will go well on their date? Thanks for reading.**


	4. Dream date or Nightmare

**I think I am going to start holding my updates hostage like some other authors till I get a good number of reviews! Haha I'm just kidding, If ya'll like it you will review, I am happy with the story alerts and stuff and I'm just happy everyone seems to like the story so far.**

**This chapter is a little bit more dramatic than the others but I promise to get back to the fun loving stuff soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

____________________________________________-

**Bella's POV**

It was surreal being out with Edward, like a forgotten dream finally coming true.

Surprisingly he was a total gentleman. I only say surprisingly because it wasn't even eight hours ago when he was going down on me on the hood of his car. I was half expecting a repeat performance when we drove back out towards the lake. He looked over and smiled at me as he exited the car and came over to open my door for me.

"Such manners Mr. Cullen. Who would have thought?" I teased.

Edward just smiled and took my hand in his as we started walking towards the lake. We made idle chit chat as we walked down by the water and swung our hands as we went. He told me about school and the professor that pissed him off and started this whole whacky day. I made a joke and told him to thank his professor for me the next time he sees him.

Edward just laughed and squeezed my hand in his. It was a comforting and elating feeling that I felt everywhere. This man was making me feel things I never thought I would. Especially with all that has happened with my life, and I also knew when he found out everything about me he would be running for the hills. It was inevitable but I was so caught up in this pleasant feeling that I convinced myself to just let me have this night. This one night of semi-normal and yet total fantasy all wrapped up in a man named Edward Cullen.

We walked over to the old boat house and I gasped at the scene in front of me. There were light strung up the walls and ceiling. The main doors were open so you could sit inside and look out over the lake, and in the middle was a blanket with picnic basket over flowing with food.

"How did you pull this off?" I asked in my shocked stupor.

"I have my ways." He answered with a smile.

"You do know this is private property and I could arrest you for trespassing." I teased.

"MMM… I can live with that. Just the thought of the last time you had me in handcuffs makes me hard." He whispered in my ear.

I felt my whole body flush and a shiver run down my spine straight between my thighs.

He laughed lightly and led me over to the blanket and sat down. We ate slowly and watched the sun disappeared and night creep over the sky. It was chilly out but I didn't feel it, not with a sexy warm body next to me.

When I was finished eating I laid back on the blanket and looked out over the lake watching the fire flies dance by the water. This was so peaceful and romantic I just couldn't convince myself that it was real. Things like this didn't happen in my world.

I was very aware of the body now laying very close to mine and the warm hand ghosting over my stomach.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment taking everything in.

"Just thinking about how perfect this night has been, and how I don't want it to end."

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Maybe I can convince you to go out with me again."

God why did he have to be so perfect?

"I would really like that Edward…" I started.

"Why do I hear a but coming?"

"I don't think it's such a good idea. I have too many things in my life to deal with, and as much as I want to be with you I think I need to figure out how to get my life back on track first before jumping into a relationship."

He sighed and I could tell that he was frustrated.

"But you want to be with me? I mean a relationship with me is something that you would want to have in the future just not right this second?"

I looked up at him then and his green eyes were boring into mine, searching for some sort of answer. I hated that I was hurting him.

"Yes, that is something I would want very much." I confessed.

I suddenly found his lips on mine in a searing kiss, and much to my disappointment pulling away to soon.

"That's all I need to know."

He did it again. It's like he could read my mine and figure out every way to make my heart and panties melt.

His fingers continued to dance over my stomach drawling little patterns and tickling my sides.

"Tell me what happened after high school." He whispered.

"Can we not? This is such a perfect date I don't want to ruin it."

He laughed at my avoidance.

"I'm glad I amuse you." I hissed.

"Oh Bella, come on now you're not going to ruin anything. Nothing you say is going to make me run away or change the way I feel about you."

"We'll see about that." I said to softly for him to hear.

He nudged my side and told me to start talking.

"Ok fine. You asked for it."

"I went away after graduation and started school at Northwestern. It was weird at first being away from home and my dad but I meet some friends and we all kind of stuck to each other. Anyways after a few semesters I started dating this guy in my creative writing class, his name was James and he was a very talented writer. We dated for a year and when I found out that Charlie was sick I told him that I needed to move back and take care of him."

I looked up to see that Edward was absorbing all the information I was giving him and he urged me to continue. Dammit this is what I wanted to avoid tonight.

"Anyways James didn't take the news well and told me I couldn't go. We fought a lot over the next few weeks while I made arrangements to move back and one night…one night he came over and started yelling and pinned me to the wall. He was so strong I couldn't fight back and he…"

Tears were rolling from my eyes and I felt Edward's hand stop moving and his whole body turn ridged.

"Did he hurt you?" He hissed between his teeth.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head. I swear I heard a low growl behind me.

"Did…did he force himself on you Bella?" he stammered.

I couldn't take it, I don't know what possessed me but I just snapped.

"YES! He fucking threw me to the ground and raped me. I screamed and yelled for help but no one came, no one cared what was happening to me. After he was done he got up and left me lying on the floor crying and shivering."

Edward tried to pull me to him so he could wrap his arms around me but I just pulled away.

"NO! Don't touch me."

"Bella…Bella. I'm here. I'm not going to hurt you just calm down and talk to me."

"Why are you still here Edward?"

"Because I care about you Bella! I'm not going to let what some dick head did to you years ago stop the way I feel about you. And so help me if I find this guy he is fucking dead."

I started crying again and rolled into him and let him comfort me.

"I'm not going to hurt you and I'm damn sure not going to let anyone else if I can help it." He whispered.

He was too good for me. I don't deserve him. I've told him this much I might as well tell him the rest.

"There's more." I whispered.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Whatever it is I'm not running away from you Bella."

"I want to."

"Ok." He held me close and gave me his undivided attention.

"After James left I called the police and they launched an investigation and arrested James for rape. It went to trial and they found him guilty and the judge gave him twenty years in prison."

"WHAT? That's it?" he yelled.

"Yes." I answered solemnly.

He just sighed and kissed my forehead.

"After the trial was over I moved back and started taking care of my dad. He has prostate cancer, they caught it early and he has been doing well so we're very hopeful. I was looking into register at the community college but about two months after being back I noticed I hadn't gotten my period. I went to the hospital and saw your dad and he ran a few tests and found out that I was three and a half months pregnant."

I stopped there to see how he was reacting to all of this.

"You have a kid?" he asked softly.

I nodded.

"Yeah, a little girl."

"What's her name?"

"Renesmee. I named her after my mother and…and yours."

"Mine?" he asked. I could tell that he was shocked by this.

"Yeah, your mom has been so good to me over the years and helping out as much as she can. She watches Renesmee during the day when I'm at work and completely spoils her. I am totally in her debt. She also helped me cope with everything that happened with James and what's been going on with my dad. I swear if it wasn't for her and Alice I would be completely lost."

"Oh Bella. I wish things were different. You should not have gone through any of that, and to come back and raise a kid by yourself…God you are just amazing you know that? So strong willed and smart and beautiful."

"Stop flattering me Edward." I pleaded as I blushed.

He chuckled and pressed his forehead to mine.

"So why did you become a cop?"

"I don't know. I guess it was a job. I mean I knew a few things growing up with Charlie and there aren't too many good jobs around here so I went for it. I think I also wanted to be a cop so what happened to me wouldn't happen to anyone else. When someone found themselves in the same situation and yelled for help I would be there." I confessed.

Edward looked at me for a moment then leaned in and kissed me. It was a simple kiss but I wanted more. Maybe it was the fact that he was still here after hearing all of my dirty laundry, or the fact that he just tasted so good, I just wanted more.

I ran my fingers along the back of his neck and felt him shiver at my touch. He pressed his lips firmly to mine and I moaned at the incredible sensation.

I don't know how long we spent making out in the boat house but I was pulled back into reality when my cell phone started going off.

I pulled away from Edward and he groaned in disappointment. I just laughed and placed a quick kiss on his lips before answering my phone.

"Hello."

"Bella, its dad. I'm sorry to interrupt your evening but your daughter is asking for you."

I sighed half heartedly. I guess this is part of the burden of being a parent.

"It's ok dad. I'll be home in a little bit." I said goodbye and turned towards Edward.

He had already packed up and cleaned everything, like he knew the date was over. I felt sad that we had to end it like this but maybe we could do it again soon.

"Time to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, my daughter misses me."

He smiled and pulled me up into his arms.

"If I was her I'd miss you to." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

"Can I meet her?" he asked.

"You want to me my daughter?" I asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, I mean if its ok with you? Hopefully I can get her to like me so she can be on my side and convince you to go out with me again." He said with a smile.

I smacked his chest as we walked back towards his car.

"Edward Cullen, you would really turn a daughter on her mother just for a date?" I teased.

"Hell yes I would! Especially when you're the mom." He replied.

We reached the car and before I got in Edward grabbed me and kissed me passionately. It was as if he was trying to tell me that he wasn't going anywhere and he wanted me…all of me, faults and all. How could I ever say no to this man?

____________________________________________________---

**Ok, so that was a lot of info to process. I had to add a little drama to the situation but rests assure that there will not be much more of it in this story. Next will be Edwards POV when he gets to meet Bella's daughter.**

**Thanks again to everyone for reading, reviewing and adding my story to their alerts.**


	5. In Seconds

**Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing. It is a great feeling to get your feedback on what I write so I know what to avoid and what to stick with.**

**Some things I thought I would clarify that thanks to rohan 65. I forgot to put a time frame on all of this.**

**Bella and Edward are both 25. Bella's daughter is about to turn 4. Bella had her at 21 when she was about to start her Senior year of college.**

**I hope that helps everyone with time frame of the story. Any other comments or suggestions just review or PM me. I love feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight except the books and DVD.**

__________________________________________--

**Edwards POV**

Oh My God!! Holy Shit! Jesus Christ in a hand basket with donuts!

Now I was starting to get why Bella got so upset talking about making sacrifices and why Alice literally froze at the mention of Bella's name.

This was an entirely fucked up situation. Talk about taking life with a grain of salt! Or when life hands you lemons, make lemonade. Bella was a walking lemonade factory, add that with the salt and a little bit of tequila and you'd have a margarita.

Ok that was lame but WTF, she has given up so much I wonder if she's even happy?

This was at the forefront of my mind as we silently drove back to her place. As much as I wanted this date to go well and show Bella how much I wanted her and maybe start a relationship, things will have to be put on the back burner for a while.

If I wanted this…like really, really wanted this. I would have to think of not only her but her daughter as well. Was I ready for that kind of responsibility? I mean I am only twenty five years old, about to finally graduate from college and have my whole life ahead of me. I never pictured having a family with a kid that wasn't even mine at this point in my life.

My thoughts were torn as I stared out over the blacktop. I needed to think. I want so many things in my life and I just don't know if I'm ready for all of this like I thought I was. Yeah Bella is a great girl, a beautiful and strong and amazing young woman. If things were different I wouldn't even be thinking about this, but there just not.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear the uneasy sigh next to me. I caught the slight movement as Bella turned her body towards the window and rested her head against it and closed her eyes.

"Your balking." She said quietly.

Shit.

"No I'm not. I'm just thinking." I replied looking back at the road.

"Don't bullshit me Edward. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking about how you're not ready for all of this drama in your life. You're thinking about all the things you want to accomplish before you even consider having some sort of family or permanent lifestyle. Well sorry to cause your brain so much grief, not all of us get a chance to think about these things we just have to deal. Some of us have to use the word _we_ instead of _I_ when thinking and making decisions about things."

I sighed regretfully. She was right I was being an ass. Of all the things that went through my head not one of them was about a _we_ or _us_ it was all _I's_ or _me's_. Talk about being self centered.

"Your right, I was thinking those things Bella. But please understand that this is a lot of information for me to process and I don't know how to fully grasp the concept of possibly dating a woman that I've wanted to be with for god knows how long and the fact that she has a kid. I hate to sound like a prick but I don't know what to do."

Bella looked down at her fidgeting hands resting in her lap. She was processing what I just said and I know she was a little scared.

God I am a prick. Here I am over thinking things while she sits here and is probably freaking out after opening up to me. She told me she wanted me and I told her the same and that I wasn't going anywhere and here I am balking.

Hell no! I wasn't going to be that guy.

"Bella?"

She didn't answer; she just continued to stare at her hands. I pulled the car off the road and parked on the shoulder.

"Bella, please just listen to me for a second. I'm sorry that I'm freaking out about this. I don't even want to imagine the things that run through your mind on a daily basis but please believe me when I say that everything I said tonight at the dock was true. I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to balk, I just need to process. I want you…so bad that I can hardly restrain myself sometimes. Just please give me a little bit of time to think." I pleaded.

I saw a shimmer of light reflect in her eyes as tears started to form. My heart broke. I never want to see her cry it was unbearable.

"Ok." I heard her whisper.

"I'm sorry for getting upset. I know it's a lot to think about and I shouldn't put all that pressure on you. It's not your burden to bear. You should go out and do great things with your music. I would just be holding you back."

"Don't talk like that!" I yelled and regretted it the moment I did. It scared both of us and Bella literally jumped in her seat.

"I'm sorry for yelling…but dammit Bella stop talking like that. Your life is not a burden and if we decide to move forward with this it would never be seen as such. You would not be holding me back; you would be making me excel in so many ways Bella; never think so little of yourself…ever."

She just nodded her head and sighed. We stayed silent for a few more moments before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's get back so I can meet this kid of your." I said with a smile.

She looked over at me and saw my face and smiled herself. That's what I wanted to see.

Five minutes later we were pulling up outside her house and before I could shut off the engine and open my door Bella was out of the car catching a little ball of energy in her arms.

She stood up swinging the little girl in her arms causing them both to laugh and for the first time I saw Bella's smile as wide as I've ever seen it.

"Why aren't you in bed missy?" she asked her daughter.

"Mommy I'm not tired. Papa gave me chocolate and I am very much awake." She giggled.

"Well I will have to have a little talk with Papa about giving you sweets this late at night." She warned.

"Be nice to papa…he's sick." The little girl said with a sad look upon her face. That look was a deadly pin prick on my heart. She had the same effect her mother did when she looked like that.

"I know he's sick baby. I won't be to hard on him." She assured her daughter.

I walked over to the other side of the car where they both stood and they both turned to look at me. The sight made me loose my breath. Bella standing in the middle of her yard holding her daughter that looked just like her made me think so many things.

Bella with our kids in her arms playing around in the yard. Us growing old and watching our children go through life. Sitting on our front porch watching our grandkids play. All theses images ran through my mind and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

All that worrying and thinking I was doing in the car just got shut down in a matter of seconds by two smiling faces. I was done for.

Bella looked at me with a curious expression on her face and I just smiled at her.

"Baby, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. Say hi to Edward." She instructed her daughter while shifting her closer to me.

The little girl looked me up and down making her own assessment of me and I just stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. When she was done she looked at her mother then back to me and extended her hand.

"Hi Ed..w…ard." she greeted.

I had to admit it was a lot better than most three year olds would pronounce my name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I replied taking her little hand in mine and kissing it.

She giggled and squirmed her way out of her mother's arms and ran back towards the house. I turned to look back at Bella who was looking at me with gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you. It has been a very weird and interesting day." She said shyly.

I half laughed and walked up to her and pulled her to me. She looked a little shocked but when I leaned down and gave her a long passionate kiss she did not protest.

We broke away from each other gasping for air. She looked up at me through lustful eyes and I wanted nothing more than to take her right there on the hood of my car. I gave her one more long kiss before I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Just wait to see what tomorrow has in store Officer Swan."

I felt her shiver at my words and I couldn't help but smile.

"Goodnight." I whispered before kissing her cheek and walking toward my car. As I passed I smacked my hand hard against her ass causing her to yelp and rub the spot I just hit.

"That's assault Cullen!" she yelled.

"I know…you will have to punish me for that tomorrow." I said with a wink and climbed into my car.

I needed to get home. Our little role play outside had me hard as a rock.

One thing was for sure, life can change in a matter of seconds and I was going to make a few little sacrifices myself but I didn't care. I was sacrificing things that could possibly happen in a future where I was alone and only worrying about me, myself and I. Now I wanted more than anything to be with Bella and her daughter. Everything else just seemed trivial to me. Bella made me happy and her daughter won my heart the moment I laid eyes on her.

In those short seconds I felt a different type of happiness that I'd never felt and I was not going to let it go. Why spend my time looking for things that made me happy when I had something right in front of me?

__________________________________________--

**Well I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to have Edward freak out a little bit because honestly most men do when they find something out like that. But I made it right in the end and the next chapter will go back to their fun play!!! Please review…might help me write faster!.**


	6. Sorry AN

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the long absence from my stories and I am sorry to say that it is going to be a while longer.**

**I recently found out at that I have cancer in my thyroid. It has been caught very early and the doctors are hopeful that a few minor surgeries and treatments is all I will be needing to get rid of it. My family and friends have been amazingly supportive and keep my spirits high as I fight this. I WILL beat this!!!**

**I know I said it a few months ago when my aunt passed away from breast cancer but get tested!!! You never know when something like this will happen. I just went in for a yearly physical and it was caught. I never felt odd or in any pain it just showed up. So get tested...make your family get tested no matter how old they are. I just turned 25 on June 2nd and this was not the birthday present I was looking for. And I know a lot of you have had someone in your family or close to you be affected by cancer and we all know it sucks so I say again GET TESTED!**

**So please bear with me. I will finish my stories I'm just not in the right mindset to write them right now.**


	7. Mind battle

**Hello everyone, I have returned!!! It has been a long couple of months for me but things are looking good and I am very thankful for all the messages and comments people have sent. I am still getting back into the writing mindset, and hope to be getting back into the groove and making regular updates again shortly. So please stay with me and if anyone is interested I am looking for a beta reader cause I cant spell to save my life and some things that make sense to me might not to other people so if interested please message me.**

**Ok so on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight….Santa was mean to me this year.**

**Bella**

I think I have completely lost my mind. In less than twenty four hours I have said and done things completely foreign to me. The evening with Edward started off so wonderful and exciting; I knew that I couldn't keep the issue of James or my daughter a secret. I could tell when I told him that it spooked him a lot, I could already see him running for the hills. That was until I saw the look in his eyes when I was holding Reneesme, it was this deep soulful look like everything made sense to him and he was….calm. I think in that moment my heart fluttered. Maybe he would stay, and if he does I will do everything in my power to keep him happy,

God, I can't be thinking things like this; it has only been a day! One weird, amazingly awesome day. I can't be making decisions or thinking things like this, it's just too much too fast. I need to slow down and think, this isn't just about me, I need to think of my daughter and how this will affect her. I need to think of Charlie and getting him healthy again, and I need to think of Edward. He has so many things going on in his life right now he doesn't need this. He needs to finish up with his master and graduate to become the amazing musician I know he is.

Geez I am going to give myself a migraine if I don't stop. Lying here in my bed trying to sleep is not helping. I need something to do, (or maybe someone…with beautiful bronze hair that has a need for speed.) NO! Bad !!! Can't be thinking these things. Oh but I so want to. Thinking of his head between my legs…uuuuhhhh…need to stop now.

I glance over at the clock and see that it's almost time to get up. Great, now I'm going to be at work all day and haven't slept a wink. There better not be any freak'n problems today or this town will see what a real bitch I can be!

______

It didn't take long for me to get ready and down stairs to make everyone breakfast. I was thinking about going to see Alice later to see if she can give me some of her wisdom. I hope that wouldn't be too weird for her, I mean this is her brother I am talking about. Then again this is Alice and she had a tendency to go psycho if I neglect to tell her things.

Deciding to avoid her wrath I texted her to see if she wanted to grab lunch at the café while I was on break. After hitting the send button and turning to take the last pancake off the griddle there was a rapid knocking at the door. Charlie was up and walked over to answer it only to be greeted by a very awake and chipper Alice. After telling him hi and kissing his cheek she marched into the kitchen and gave me the death glare.

"Good morning to you to Alice. Coffee?" I asked.

"Don't try to be all sweet and attentive to me missy. How dare you try and make me wait till lunch to discuss the events of yesterday. Edward hasn't shut up about it!" She said in mock annoyance.

I gulped my coffee loudly wondering how much Edward had told her, but I might as well put it all out there.

Sighing I placed a cup of coffee in front of her and set mine on the table.

"I don't know what to say Alice. Yesterday was the weirdest day of my life and it has me thinking so many things that my brain might seep out of my ears." I whined into the counter top.

"Hey relax! It will be ok. You two are just too funny." She said laughing.

"How so?"

"He said the exact same thing to me. He even came over before your little date asking for advice on how to handle you. I told him to take things slow so you guys could find a way to play catch up so to speak. I mean come on high school was a long time ago. I didn't tell him about you being a mother or about James, I figured you would want to do that on your own and I'm glad you trusted him enough to tell him. "She said sweetly.

"He told you? You've talked to him already today?" I asked disbelievingly considering it wasn't even seven a.m.

"Not today, he came over last night after your date and filled me in. Bella he is so into you still, I mean he was ready to go kill James for what he did to you and he knows nothing about him. He even cried a little when he thought of you going through all of this by yourself and I've never seen him get that emotional over anything." She sighed.

"I care about him Alice. Even more than my stupid crush in high school." I whispered.

"That's a good thing sweetie. There is nothing wrong with wanting yourself to be happy."

"That's the thing Alice. What if what makes me happy won't be the same thing that makes him happy? I don't want to trap him in my life if it's something that's going to bring him down."

Alice didn't answer; she just looked sorry for me and grabbed my hand giving it a firm squeeze.

"Bella everything will work out just fine. Trust me." She assured me.

Taking in a deep breath and pushing everything to the back of my mind, I went to wake up my daughter and was going to try my damnedest to take things a step at a time.

**I know it's kind of short but like I said I am working y way back into writing. Next chapter will get back into the fun citrusy side to the story. Thanks again for reading. **


	8. Bright idea

**Wow thank you everyone for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. And for those who have offered to be my beta a special thanks to you. Here is the next chapter I hope everyone enjoys. There is a small scene from one of my favorite movies in here. Let's see if anyone can figure out what it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Edward**

"Dude, wake the fuck up it's almost noon." I yelled at Emmett before kicking his bed.

All that really did was caused him to snore and turn over onto his back and giving me a sore toe. Fine if that's the way he wants to play it.

I walked out of his room into the bathroom and filled up a large cup with cold water,

'_Sorry Emmett you brought this on yourself.'_

I chucked the water at him, completely soaking his chest and face. He jerked awake bolting upright and sputtering water from his mouth.

I tired really, really hard. I swear I did but looking at Emmett soaked and completely lost made me double over in laughter,

"WHAT THE FUCK EDWARD!" he yelled at me.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Hey man you brought that on yourself. I've been trying to wake you up for twenty minutes. Lay off the sticky green man." I suggested.

Emmett grumbled and climbed out of bed making his way to the bathroom.

"Why are you waking me up anyway?" he asked

"You said you needed me to take you to pick up your car today." I reminded him.

Just like that his body and mind were both awake and he was rushing to get ready,

"Shit that's right I forgot. She is going to kill me." He mumbled while brushing his teeth.

"She who?"

"No one man. I'm ready so let's go." He ordered coming out of the bathroom, and I didn't know what sight made me laugh more. The one where he was covered in water, or right now wearing dress pants and a collared shirt.

"Hey EM, are we going to a wedding or to pick up your car?" I teased.

"Shut up. There is this girl that works at the garage and she is smoking fine and I want her. Like really want her so don't fuck up my mojo!" he threatened.

I laughed because I couldn't help myself, "Ok Austin Powers. Let's go."

________________

Twenty minutes later we were standing in front of the old Forks service station, and I swear Emmett's eyes were about to come out their sockets when he saw a beautiful body laying up underneath his jeep making a few minor adjustments.

"You're late." Came a voice from under the Jeep.

I think for the first time in my life I saw Emmett flinch in fear.

"Yeah well I'm sorry Rosalie. I had a hard time getting up this morning."

"Save it Cullen. Excuses are like assholes, everyone has them and their all full of shit."

I snickered a little bit and tried covering it with a cough. Did he really not know what he just said? I guess not cause he was too busy watching her crawl out from under his Jeep.

His mouth was practically hanging open as he took in her tight coveralls that had grease and oil stains all over them. It looked like a scene from a porno.

"Well Emmett that sounds like a personal problem that you need to work on. If you need any help you have my number." She flirted tossing him his keys before walking away into her office.

Damn, that was hot. I need to call Bella; she can help with my ever growing problem. Just thinking of her in tight greased up coveralls had me hard as a rock.

After making sure Emmett was still on planet Earth and not trying to bone his mechanic. We checked the jeep to make sure everything was ok then I got into my car and headed to the outskirts of Forks, right where the Forks police department was located. I had an idea!

* * *

**Bella**

"Forks police department how may I help you?"

God, would these people ever stop calling. It's like they know when I haven't slept and call me every five minutes with the dumbest questions known to man.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Wheaton but your cat is going to have to stay up in the tree till it decides to come down. If frisky doesn't come down soon call the fire department and we can get a truck over there to get her out." I assured the overprotective cat lady.

I sighed heavily hanging up the phone. What the hell was wrong with people in this town?

'RING'

"Son of a Bit- Forks Police Department how may I help you." I answered sweetly. Someone kill me now please!

"OH MY GOD IT's HORRABLE." The lady on the other end screeched, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Ok... Ms…Ms. Please calm down and tell me what the problem is."

"Oh it's horrible. There is a man flashing people on the streets. Oh it's so disgusting." She cried.

Well this was definitely different.

"Ok Ms. What's the address where you're located? " I asked while getting a pen.

"I'm at 323 Caroona St." she told me.

Wait a minute

"That's this address Ms."

"Well maybe you can see him. He's right outside the door. Go look, I'll hold."

That's it; this town is off its rocker. I put the phone down and looked around the corner of my desk at the front door.

OH MY GOD!!

A tall man in a long trench coat was flashing me through the door then running out of sight.

"Did you see him?" I heard the woman through the phone.

"Yes, I saw him. Don't worry Ms. this will be taken care of shortly." I assured her.

Great I can see the paper in the morning. 'Chief Swan arrests flasher after getting eye full'

"Oh wait. I think he is going back again?" I heard her say.

Just as she said this I looked and sure enough the man was in front of the door, coat spread wide showing me all of his glory. I stood frozen as I looked at his body. Tall, lean nicely structured, a little chest hair that came up to his face.

Oh god his face. I had been so busy looking at everything else that this was the first time looking at his face and I wanted to scream, but I didn't. Oh no I didn't cause my little deviant was about to get the shock of his life.

I didn't even bother hanging up the phone, I went around the back side of my office and out the back door, letting my little law breaker think I was still inside. After gathering the proper equipment I snuck around so I could come up behind him when I heard him speaking very strangely into the phone.

"I think he's going back again."

That little shit. He was the one that called. Obviously wanting to get caught.

"Oh god it's so disgusting, he's so huge and hung like a moose."

I held in my laugh. Just looking at one Edward Cullen dancing around flashing me in front of my police station talking like a woman is going to be one for the history books. Oh well time to put him out of his misery.

I crept up quietly behind him and just as he moved in front of the window again, I got him.

_**From a voice box, in a man's voice,**_

"Freeze mother fucker!" I said into the voice box while loading a round into my shotgun.

I nearly died laughing when Edwards's body froze completely. I don't even think he was breathing.

"Drop your coat and grab your toes." I order.

"Excuse me?" he asked the shiver in his voice very apparent.

I took the end of the shotgun and started to lift the bottom of his coat over his ass.

"I'm gonna show you where the wild goose goes."

'Oh please no! This is all just a big misunderstanding… BELLA HELP!' he yelled at the door.

I couldn't contain my laughter anymore and gave him one last shove.

"Baby, I'm gonna butter your bread." I laughed.

The voice box did very little to disguise my voice and when Edward heard my voice he turned around and visibly relaxed. I couldn't help the rolls of laughter coming from my mouth. I'm pretty sure I snorted a few times too.

"That wasn't funny Bella." He chide.

I laughed again at his face, it was so serious looking I just couldn't help it.

"Oh on the contrary my little flasher. It was freaking hilarious."

He just smirked and gave me a once over as my laughing died down a little. He walked towards me and I just smiled, not giving him the satisfaction of thinking I'm intimidated.

He ran his fingers up and down my arm giving me Goosebumps till he stopped at my hand holding the voice box and brought it to his mouth.

"You wouldn't happen to have a pair of underwear I can barrow?" he asked. The box making his voice deeper and sexier if possible.

God, he was just making me weak. I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped closer to him, my body touching his from the waist up.

"I'm sorry; I don't think you could fit into my panties." I replied in what I hoped was a deep sexy voice.

It must have been cause the next thing I knew I was being hauled back into my office and pushed up against a wall. He claimed my lips with his and I couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

His body pinned me to the wall as his hands traveled everywhere. From my face to my neck, he cupped my breast and I was suddenly wanting to be just as naked as he was. He read my mind cause I felt him pulling my shirt from my pants as the other started undoing my gun belt.

I would have helped but my hands were too busy running through and gripping his hair. He liked it when I pulled him to me by his hair. The low growl he made caused and instant wetness in my panties. I wasn't sure how far we were going to take this but I sure as hell wasn't about to stop it.

No, no, no. No stopping. To good…mmmmmm.

He finally got the gun belt off and my shirt out of my pants. He was frantically working on my buttons as I pushed the coat he was wearing off his shoulders letting it fall to the ground.

"I want to feel you." He gasped, panting for air.

"I want to feel your skin against mine, Feel your naked body moving, sweating and grinding against mine. God Bella, if you want me to stop say so now cause I won't be able to if we keep going." He pleaded. And I swear it was the sweetest, sexiest thing ever. Who was I to deny pleasure?

He didn't move he just stared into my eyes breathing hard waiting for me to say something. Waiting for me to make the decision that will change things between us forever. I knew I should push him away and tell him we needed to wait. Especially after everything I was thinking this morning, but I could have cared less about any of that right now. I have a sexy naked man pinning me against a wall in my police station ready to make me scream his name. There was only one answer to this.

"Edward…I…God just take me, take me now." I said in reply to his remark.

He sighed in relief and pushed the full weight of his body into me, his lips lightly brushing against mine once, twice. Then making their way down my neck where he found my sweet spot and sucked. I moaned loudly and continued to let him have his way with me. It was amazing feeling his hands all over my body.

As soon as he had my shirt off and started pulling my pants down, I was very thankful that my deputy liked to stay away from the station cause if anyone interrupted now they might get shot.

By the time we were both fully naked I was ready to jump him and have him take me hard against the wall, but he seemed to have other ideas. He picked me up so I could wrap my legs around him, he could clearly feel how wet he was making me and I sure as hell could feel how hard I was making him. My body was quivering with anticipation. I've never wanted something so bad in my life.

Edward moved us through the office towards the back where we had the jail cells. He went inside one and slowly lowered us both down on the small bed inside. His body lined up from head to toe with mine, our skin vibrating against each others as we stared at one another.

"Last chance to back out?" he whispered.

"No chance in hell. Get inside me Cullen."

I gasped as I felt the tip of his cock push into me, his lips brushing lovingly against mine as he slid in further. My fingers grasping against his back as he filled me and stretched me. He was so deep and so amazingly hard it sent shivers all over my already quivering body.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Try to hold on to his control for dear life.

I couldn't speak. All I could do was nod and pull him to me. I kissed him with everything I had letting him know I was ok and to continue. Our movements were slow and amazing. He could tell from how tight I was that it had been a while so he went slow. I could feel every cell in my body as he slowly pulled out the pushed his way back in. I needed more of it, more of him.

"Edward….harder…please."

He moaned and buried his face into my neck, his hand fisting in my hair as he started to push harder back into me. His cock diving deeper and deeper inside me. It was spectacular; my insides were melting, thoroughly enjoying the long awaited workout. His cock was so thick and long it stretched my insides and awakened the pleasure spots inside me that have lain dormant for so long.

His resolve was starting to slip and he picked up the pace, moving faster and faster, railing his dick into me.

"Fuck…Edward…YES!" I screamed as plowed into me over and over and over.

We were close, words couldn't be formed anymore. All that was there were grunts and moans. I could hear Edward moaning and whimpering on every thrust. His hot breath against my neck made my nipples hard and I couldn't take much more of this.

His hand started to move away from my hair and I wanted to protest but soon it found its way down to my clit and was stroking it wildly.

OMG!!

"Bella, cum for me NOW!" he roared as he pinched my clit.

I screamed his name and exploded around him as he released himself inside me. We both laid there panting and moaning still connected to each other. Waiting for the room to stop spinning and the spots to disappear in my vision.

"That was…"

"Indescribable….in a good way." He finished, smiling down at me kissing me one more time before pulling out of me. We both whimpered at the loss but shared a look that said that we would be together like that again…soon.

We got dressed and I took care of the sheets in the cell so no one would know what happened. As I came back to the front Edward was leaning against the front desk with a big shit eating grin on his face.

"What" I asked.

He just shrugged his shoulders and replied. "Nothing. It's not every day you get to flash a cop then have sex with them inside a jail cell."

ASSHOLE!

* * *

**Ha Ha. Introducing Flashward! I know that one was a long chapter but I felt that scene was a funny play into the story.**

**You know what to do now. Click the little button and give me a review. Good or bad…preferably good but can always learn from the bad. **

**Happy New Year!!**


	9. Breakthrough

**Hello again. Very good to the people that got the Super Troopers reference in the last chapter. It is one of my favorite movies 'snozeberries taste like snozeberries'. Some friends of mine that are cops had a syrup drinking contest before and they didn't make it half way through the bottle before yakking.**

**Anyways. I am glad people are enjoying this story, it's very fun to write and I can go so many ways with it. It's always nice to have options in your writing so you don't feel stuck and get writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did it wouldn't be a teen type book, if you know what I mean...wink, wink!**

* * *

**Edward**

I can't believe I just did that! I can't believe I just went out in broad daylight and flashed a cop. A very sexy, very sweet, hot, tight, and god so fucking unbelievable cop. Being inside Bella was better than anything I've ever felt in my life. Granted she didn't like my smartass comment after we had sex but I more than made up for it when I gave her an earth shattering kiss and a promise to see her later.

It was almost four in the afternoon, my little shenanigans took up almost three hours but hey I'm not complaining. I felt different around Bella, like I was free or I could express myself any way I wanted to and wouldn't be judged when I acted like a total nerd.

It also gave me ideas for my music, so after I kissed Bella goodbye and told her I would see her later for dinner, I raced home and went straight to my piano. Notes flowed from my fingers like water, it was exhilarating to just play and not feel like the world would end if it came out badly. So I played and played and played. I couldn't stop, it was like the only way I could express myself at the moment and the end result was something beautiful.

I'm glad I had enough sense to hit the record button on the recorder before I started playing. I would have to let Bella hear this tonight when I saw her. Let her hear what the very thought of her creates in my mind. I would also use this as my piece to play for my ass of a music professor. If he didn't like this then I guess he doesn't know what real music is and I will have to go to medical school instead.

God I hope he liked it

After that I made a call and set some things up for tonight. I wanted to surprise Bella but also relax with her. Things had been moving way to fast with us but I think its fates weird way of trying to play catch up. So tonight I am going over to her house before she gets off work and cook a nice dinner for Charlie, Reneesme and Bella.

Speaking with Charlie and telling him my plan then asking permission to come over was like being interrogated by an FBI agent or something. He knew Bella and I had a date last night and I'm sure he will give me the weird father talk that every dad gives their daughters boyfriend.

And that was another thing. Was I her boyfriend? We would have to have a talk about that soon as well. I would like to call her my girlfriend and give her all the attention she deserves, but I also didn't want her to feel like I was being pushy. Nope I guess there were a lot of things we needed to talk about but we would just take it slow.

* * *

Seven o'clock, Bella would be home in half an hour. I was in her kitchen fixing up the last bit of our supper when Charlie came down and had a seat at the bar.

"So Edward…" He started as I chopped up some tomatos for the salad.

Great here it comes

"How is school?"

"Um, good. I had a little snag with my music final but I think I worked through that block today." I replied.

"Well that's good. Any thoughts as to what you're going to do afterwards?" he asked.

What is he trying to get at? I know he's not trying to make idle chit chat.

"I don't really know. I would like to write my own music or maybe play in the Seattle symphony. I guess I will see when the time comes." I shrugged and started setting the table.

"And where do you see things going with my daughter when the time comes?"

And there ladies and gentleman is the million dollar question on the minds of ever father.

"Well Sir, Bella and I are just getting to know one another again and I would like to see if there is a future for us. I care about her very much, always have and I don't want to pass up another chance to be with her." I replied honestly.

Charlie just studied me for a second then hummed his approval. He really wasn't a bad guy he was just looking out for his baby girl.

"Want a beer?" He asked when he was done with the interrogation.

"Sure." I replied relieved that I am somewhat in his good graces.

He got up and grabbed two vitamin R's out of the fridge and handed one to me before sitting back down in his previous spot. We sat in silence for a few moments waiting for dinner to get done and Bella to get home.

"You know she's been through a lot right?" he asked quietly.

I took a long swig of beer before answering.

"Yeah she told me about college and James. Charlie I would never treat her like that. If I had just a few seconds alone with that guy right now I would rip his head off." I said while clutching tightly to my beer trying to keep my cool.

"You and me both kid. But Bella is a strong girl, she's had her good days and bad days but I know she will be fine. Every time I see her look at Reneesme I can see she is happy, but now that you're here I think I really just noticed how lonely she's been. Your good for her Edward, just don't screw it up." He warned.

"I won't." I assured him.

Seconds later the front door burst open and a little ball of energy was trying to jump up into Charlie's arms.

"Papa, Papa. Pick me up."

"Ha, Ha. Ok, ok hold on sugar." Charlie replied to the little girl with a smile and a laugh. He picked her up and spun her round making them both burst out laughing.

Seconds later the front door closed and Bella's voice filled the air.

"Reneesme what have I told you about running into this house and leaving the door open?" she chided her daughter.

I couldn't help but laugh. Bella was such a mom.

"Sorry mommy." came the reply from the living room where Charlie was sitting down to watch TV with his granddaughter.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked surprised when she entered the kitchen.

I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"I told you I would see you later, and when I got home I was on cloud nine and played my piano for hours." I said walking over to her and lightly brushing my lips to hers.

"You inspired me to write almost an hour and a half worth of music." I informed her, kissing her again.

"Really?" she asked sounding shocked.

"Mmmhhmm"

'kiss'

"And I could think of so many ways of how I wanted to thank you."

'kiss'

"But I think that a nice home cooked meal with your family seemed more appropriate right now. I will do the other thing later." I said with a mischievous smile and wiggled my eyebrows.

Bella blushed and wrapped her arms around me giving me a hug.

"Thank you. You're such a sweet boy." She said with a little laugh.

"Well…I aim to please. And I should be the one thanking you. So with that said, get you cute butt upstairs and change. Dinner will be ready when you get back." I ordered her.

She gave me a mock salute before heading towards the stairs. I couldn't help but slap her ass as she walked by me again.

She made a face then reached for something on her gun belt. When she showed me her handcuffs I laughed.

"Promise?"

She just laughed and went upstairs to change. I would have loved to follow her but with Charlie and Reneesme in the living room I don't think that would be a good idea.

By the time Bella changed and made her way back downstairs dinner was ready and I was putting it out to serve.

"Oh wow. What is that? it smells amazing." She commented as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

I loved how this felt, so comfortable and real. I could get use to this.

"It's my version of chicken and rice. You use chicken broth, cream of mushroom, and cream of celery soup, rice and white wine and onion soup powder. After you let it cook for about an hour the wine seeps into the chicken giving it a good flavor and the onion soup mix gets into the rice to leave you with very tasty chicken and rice. I also have broccoli and salad to go with it."

Bella seemed amazed that I made all of this; she took a fork and tested my chicken concoction. I watched as her lips formed perfectly around the fork and her eyes close as she tasted the food moaning at the taste.

God, she couldn't be doing things like that when I'm around. Doesn't she know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off of her right now anyway?

I leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Bella, if you keep making noises like that and looking as sexy as you do right now I won't be able to restrain myself and take you right here on the kitchen counter." I hissed in her ear.

Her chest was rising and falling very fast. She was on the verge of panting for air and I could tell that I aroused her just as much as she did me. I couldn't keep this up if I wanted to keep things PG for the rest of the evening.

"Dinner's ready." I called out needing the distraction before I did what I told her.

Dinner went off without a hitch, Charlie and I already had our awkward conversation so all was good. We talked about baseball and music. Bella helped feed Reneesme and scolded me cause I kept playing with her daughter at the dinner table instead of letting her eat. I just laughed and helped Reneesme finish off her vegetables. I was surprised she ate them, most kids hate vegetables.

Clean up was easy, all we had was the plates we ate on and the deep dish I cooked the meal in. Reneesme helped me was the dishes, well I washed and she pretended to be drying. It was fun playing with her. She was going to be a little heartbreaker when she grew up. So much like her mother.

When we were done I turned the water off and threw the dish rag on the counter then turned to pick up Reneesme to take her to Bella. She giggled and squirmed when I picked her up so I tickled her sides which made her erupt into laughter, I couldn't help but laugh myself; it was nice to act like this so carefree.

After I had tortured the poor girl enough I turned to see Bella staring at us with watery eyes. She covered it up quickly and took Reneesme from me saying it was past her bedtime. The little girl whined saying it wasn't but you could tell she was almost half asleep.

I hope I didn't just screw something up, Bella looked like she was about to break down. I quickly gathered my things and said goodbye to Charlie and waited by the door. Bella came down shortly after and took my hand escorting me out to my car.

"Bella I had a good time tonight, and I'm sorry if I did something wrong to make you…….mmmmmmhhhhmmmm."

I couldn't finish because I had an extremely hot Bella attached to my lips. Once I got my barings I kissed her back with the same amount of enthusiasm. Soon we found ourselves pushed up against my Volvo going at each other in what I was sure wasn't legal for public eyes.

"Bella….we need…mmmmm…baby we need to go somewhere private to do this." I tried to reason with her but her lips trailed down my neck and sucked hard.

God Dammit.

"I want you….now." she mumbled against my neck. Her hands reaching down and squeezing my hard cock.

Mother of God.

Screw it; I needed her just as bad.

"Where? Tell me where you want me to ravage you at and I will. Fuck Bella." I rasped grinding into her.

She let out a breathily moan that almost made me cum in my pants. She pulled away slightly and I moaned from the loss of contact.

"There." She nodded towards the place.

I looked over and had the biggest smile on my face.

She pointed to her cop car.

* * *

**Ha, Ha. You know what that means. Hot, steamy sex in the back of the cop car coming right up.**

**And if anyone wants the chicken and rice recipe send me a message. It's so good.**


	10. What I Need

**Sorry for the slight delay, new medicine makes me feel loopy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Bella**

Before Edward left the police station he made sure to give me a heart stopping kiss, and a promise to see me later. It was the least he could do after making that ass of a comment. It would have been perfect if he had just kept his mouth shut after the most intense sexual experience in my life.

Of all the times I'd had sex, which now that I look back on doesn't seem that much; I have never felt that much emotion during the act. I have never shaken from pleasure and I have never orgasmed to the point my eyes saw spots.

After he left I still felt the tingle all over my body, like a pleasant hum reverberated everywhere around me. I could get use to this I thought. Which made me almost lose my pleasant mood, thinking about the still much needed conversations we needed to have.

I pushed 'the talk' thinking to the back of my mind and concentrated on the fact that I was practically glowing. It was almost six when Alice came by to drop off Reneesme. My little fire ball came running into the station bursting at the seams with energy holding up a picture of a flower she had finger painted today.

"Mommy look at what I made." She beamed holding the picture up to me.

"I see that baby, it's so beautiful." I told her.

"Can we put it on the fridge with the others?" she asked me smiling.

How could I ever say no to that face?

"Sure we can sweetie. Why don't you go set it down on my desk so it doesn't get messed up." I instructed her.

She bounded off towards my office and I turned to see a smiling Alice.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing." She replied with a smile that just seemed to keep growing. She was up to something.

"What are you planning you evil gnome?" I asked.

"I am not a gnome! I am offended that you would call me such a thing. I was just smiling at the fact that you seem happier lately and you have this 'I just got lucky look on your face.' "she hissed.

Damn she always had a way to make me feel bad for teasing her.

"Mommy…what does Aunt Alice mean by got lucky?" my daughter asked.

I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. This was not a conversation I wanted my four year old to overhear or ask questions about.

"Nothing honey, Aunt Alice was just saying that I look happy." I told her. Yes I am a mother that evades her noisy four year olds questions.

"Oh. Well you do look happy mommy." She replied and I think my heart melted.

"Can I go play with Jacob?" she asked.

Jacob was our stations K9, he was part husky part wolf. It made a few of the officers a little nervous to take him out because he was young and they were afraid he would turn on them. I wasn't afraid though; Jacob was a loyal dog and would never hurt Reneesme or myself. I actually think he has bonded with my baby girl because he is always extra cautious and protective when she is around.

"Sure baby, just for a little bit. We have to go soon."

With that she took off towards the kennel at the back of the station. When I turned back Alice had her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Great now she is going to have a god awful dog smell on her." She commented.

I just laughed at her, she wasn't a dog person.

"I saw your brother today." I baited her.

"Which one? The lazy pot smoker or the one you use to have vivid sex dreams about? From the look on your face I would say the latter." She teased.

"Yes I saw Edward today, and I did not just here you talk about Emmett smoking pot." I warned. I loved Emmett but I don't want to be aware of his extracurricular activities.

"So what did brother dearest want on his social visit to the Forks police station?" she asked with a knowing look in her eyes. She knew, she had always known about the way I felt about her brother and apparently the way he had always felt about me so I won't hide it.

"A tour of the jail." I replied.

"Really…that's it? A tour of the jail?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yeppers. He was especially interested in the jail cells and just how comfortable the beds in there are." I answered with a slight blush remembering being pressed into said mattress.

"NO! Are you serious? In there." She pointed to one of the cells.

I just shrugged my shoulders as if it weren't a big deal.

"It was his fault; he started it when he flashed me through the window."

"He flashed you!" She nearly yelled. This was awesome; she's going to lose it.

"Yeppers again." I replied. I decided to tell her the story, plus or minus a few details that I'm sure she figured out on her own and when I was done I thought I would have to push her eyes back into her head.

"Are you sure that was my brother? Because he has never done anything spontaneities or romantic or just plain weird from a sisters point of view." She asked.

"Yes it was him, or a really good imposter."

"Hhmm, well I guess you are bring out the best and worst in him and I mean worst in a good way." She says with a smile.

I just smiled back. I guess I was, I never known Edward to do anything rash or spontaneous like that either and I wondered just for a brief second how that felt. I couldn't do things like that anymore, for one I was way too shy to do anything remotely like what he had done and second I would have talked myself out of it anyway. Damn my way of thinking.

I thanked Alice for bringing Reneesme and waved goodbye as she drove off. After I put away all the files and paperwork I had started on before Alice arrived I went to collect my daughter. I laughed when I entered the back and saw my daughter curled up with Jacob. She was resting, curled into his stomach and he curled his body around her in a protective caring way. His breathing caused her head to rise on every intake of breath then lower on his exhale. It was too cute. I hated to pull them apart but I wasn't about to have my daughter sleep in a kennel and I wasn't allowed to take Jacob home.

Jacob growled at me as I pulled my daughter away then he made a slight whimper at the loss of contact. I felt sorry for him, he needed a friend. I carried Reneesme out to the car and put her in the passenger seat and buckled her in.

At seven thirty I was pulling into my driveway when I noticed another car in the driveway, and not just any car, Edwards's car. I was happy that he was here, but why was he here? I know we talked about seeing each other later but I didn't expect this. Oh God I hope Charlie is behaving himself.

I parked the car and unbuckled Reneesme; she had woken up on the way home and was bouncing up and down with excitement. I bet Alice gave her sugar to piss me off.

As soon as she was unbuckled she opened the door and ran inside forgetting to close the door to the car and to the house, something I had told her countless times to do. So I gathered my things out of the car and made my way to the house.

I told my daughter again about the doors and heard he apology come from the living room where she was playing with her grandfather, then I heard a quiet chuckle come from the kitchen. I took off my coat and gun belt and hung it by the door; I made a point to lock the hammer on the gun so Reneesme couldn't get hurt if she got a hold of it somehow.

I walked into the kitchen and my breath caught in my throat. Standing at my kitchen counter was the man that filled my every thought and damn did he look good. He was moving around my kitchen preparing some food which made my heart swell even more.

He told me after our little 'encounter' earlier, he went home and wrote almost an hour and a half worth of music. My eyes grew big thinking that I gave him inspiration to do that. He went on to tell me that cooking me dinner seemed like a reasonable thank you at the moment, I didn't miss the hinting on other thanking activities later.

Dinner was amazing; I didn't doubt it considering this man was amazing. Even Charlie was behaving himself around Edward which surprised me, I was expecting awkward questions and mean glares, but no. I had to be mean when Edward and Reneesme were playing and being goofy at the dinner table, which made them both pout. Give me a break; I want my daughter to have some manners.

My biggest heart swell came after dinner. I went to help Charlie with his medicine he had to take every night and Edward was cleaning the kitchen with Reneesme. I made my way down the stairs and smiled as I hear giggling and laughing, I watched as my dream and reality collided over dishwashing. Edward washing dishes and splashing my daughter as she pretended to dry the plates was adorable. I have watched Reneesme with Charlie, Jasper, even Emmett and never has she smiled like that. What was Edward doing to us?

When they were finished Edward turned and caught me watching them, my eyes were a little watery and he no doubt caught it. I just smiled and picked up my sleepy daughter despite her protest and took her up to bed. As I was tucking her in for the night she smiled up at me and sighed happily. I couldn't help but smile too; It has been so long since I've felt this way.

As I made my way back down the stairs Edward was waiting for me at the door, his coat was on and he was ready to leave. My mind and my heart were screaming at me to tell him to stay, that I wasn't ready for him to go yet, if ever. But he opened the door and took my hand leading me outside to walk him to his car. Once we were there he turned to me and started to say something but I didn't hear it. I didn't hear it because I attacked him, I wanted to be spontaneous and free like he was this afternoon, I wanted to show him my feelings without feeling sorry for them, and I just wanted him.

I kissed him with everything I had, my lips formed around his and sucked and pushed, begging his to join in. It took him a second but soon he caught on I found myself pushed up against his car, lips fully participating now, as well as tongues and hips. I'm sure I should feel embarrassed about dry humping in my driveway with my father right inside and my daughter sleeping upstairs, but I really didn't. Not when his fingertips where ghosting over the hypersensitive skin of my back, or when he sucked my tongue into his mouth and moaned in pleasure.

The was no denying what we wanted…no, what we needed and I needed it right now.

I broke away from him and we both whimpered at the loss of contact, after catching my breath I told him that I wanted him…now and reached down to squeeze his hard on through his jeans. He whimpered again and asked where.

Where? Oh where, can I ravage you to my heart's content? Or till we both pass out. Hhhmmmm…OOooo I know.

I looked over at my police cruiser and tilted my head towards it; he followed my gaze and smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. The next second I was being dragged to the back of the car and laughed when he nearly took the door off the hinges. He gave me an apologetic look before pushing me into the back seat. I was waiting for him to climb in as well, but he grabbed my feet and pulled my shoes off followed by my socks, his hands made their way up my leg and stopped at the button on my jeans. I moaned when he leaned in and kissed my stomach and undid my jeans. I could here every click of the zipper as it lowered, then let out a breath as my jeans were removed from my body.

I took that moment to look at him. He was standing outside the door looking down at me. I would have felt subconscious but I didn't, I was splayed out for his viewing pleasure. My hair spread all over the back seat, my cheeks pink and flush, my nipples saying hello though my bra and shirt, the goosebumps all over my body all the way down to my barely there underwear. I was his to admire, I was his to take.

"Come here." I whispered. I needed to feel him on me, in me, I needed what I had felt earlier at the station. He obeyed and climbed in and shut the door, adjusting us so we would both fit. Our lips connected again instantly and I felt the full weight of his body on top of me again and I loved it. Our hands roamed all over each other, I found out that I loved the sound he makes when I scratched my nails down his back, just as he loved the sound I make when he sucks on my neck.

Soon I was getting restless and yanked on his shirt, he got the hint and pulled it off over his head as I did the same with mine then he leaned back down on me. I moaned in appreciation to feel his skin against mine, it was heaven. My bra was the next thing to go and I shriek as he suddenly sucked hard on my nipple, biting the tender area. He did it again and my hips bucked up into his hard on making him moan and swirl his tongue over me. It was hot and I wanted more, so I pulled his hair till he got the hint and moved to my other breast. I shuddered as his lips closed around me, my hands moved from his back down to his ass where I grabbed a hand full and pushed him into me. He growled at me and tugged on my nipple with his teeth. I was insanely wet after that, and I knew he felt it cause his fingers dipped below my panties to test me.

"Are you ready for me Bella? You are so wet baby, do you want me as much as I want you?" he breathed.

Did I ever.

"No, I don't want you Edward, I need you. Please don't make me wait any longer." I begged.

He kissed me again, hard and passionate as he moved off of me and sat against the seat. I yelped when he pulled me up and positioned me so I was straddling him in the back of my car. He kissed me again and I smiled, we both knew this was going to be weird in the back of a car but we didn't care.

I reached down and unbuttoned his jeans and slide the zipper down, Edward lifted his hips so I could pull his pants down along with his boxers. When he was finally free from the confines of his pants I stroked him a few times before positioning him at my entrance. We kept our eyes on each other as I slid down each by agonizing inch till I was fully seated on his cock. I was so tight around him, it felt amazing, this position made him go deeper than he was this afternoon and we were both panting. His eyes never left mine and I gave him a little squeeze with my inner muscles, he moaned and started moving beneath me.

Our rhythm varied during our love making, it started off slow and steady then grew too fast and pounding. I almost though my wheels were going to fall off from all the bouncing, I'm glad I had good shock absorbers. I rode him long and hard, just before either of us were about to come undone we slowed down savoring the feeling then started back up again. I don't know how long we did that but after a while I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to cum and I needed to feel him release as well.

I leaned back separating out sweaty bodies and looked at him. His eyes where half open and filled with a range of emotions, he was panting and sweaty from doing this for so long, he was beautiful. He looked back at me and I smiled as I took his hands in mine and threaded our fingers together and started moving again. I made slow grinding thrusts on top of him, using our intertwined hands as leverage as I moved. Our eyes never left each other's as we both felt the tightening get stronger and stronger till I couldn't go slow anymore. I cried out as I moved faster and he groaned thrusting up into me. We became frantic with our movements till I couldn't move anymore, he thrusted hard into me a few more times till I felt his release fill me and a warmth and contentment spread all over my body.

We rested there for a while, me still on top of him; arms wrapped tightly around each other, his soft cock still resting inside me. It was perfect. I let out a content sigh as he kissed my shoulder then I felt him shiver.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"No." he whispered back.

"Your shaking." I said, calling his bluff.

"No I'm not." He countered but shook again.

I didn't say anything because he knew I had caught him.

"I'm not cold, I'm just happy. I've never been this happy." He stated.

That time I shivered and held him tighter to me.

"I'm happy too." I told him and smiled into his shoulder as he held me tighter to him.

We stayed that way for a few more minutes till I had to pop our happy bubble.

"Shit." I hissed.

"What?" he questioned as he pulled back and looked at me.

I felt so stupid that I wanted to kick myself; I kept cursing under my breath then started laughing.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked a little worried.

That made me laugh even harder, when I finally regained my composure I kissed him then sighed.

"Well it seems that when we were blinded by our passion we closed the door." I informed him.

He looked at me funny then asked. "So?"

"Edward…we are in the back of a police car."

"Yeah, and your point?"

Oh my sweet man still didn't have a clue.

"Baby, you can't get out of the back unless someone lets you out." I said then started laughing again as he caught on.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Ha Ha… Oh shit is right. Who is going to get them out????hhhhmmmm I will have to think about that one.

Please review, they are nice to read.


	11. Good Morning

**Sorry everyone, I got distracted with life.**

**And I wanted to thank everyone for sticking with this story; it's nice to have fans. I see that a few writers that I am fans of have moved their stories to another site. Hhhhmmmm I might join them just in case I piss someone off on here. **

**Anyways without further ado here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

"Bella?"

"No." she seethed.

She was pissed, and I tried really hard not to laugh but considering the current situation we were in I just couldn't help it.

"Do you really think this is funny? We just had sex in the back of a cop car! We are locked in the back of a cop car! WE are locked in the back of my cop car in front of my house!" she stated as if I didn't know.

That just made me laugh harder.

"Stop laughing this is not funny. What if my dad comes out here or better yet my daughter? I am not ready to explain this _(she motioned back and forth between us and the car) _to either of them." She freaked.

"Bella calm down. I'll call Alice to come get us out." I purposed.

"OH GOD! I will never hear the end of it if she does." She whined.

"Ok, what about Emmett?"

"Ha! Yeah do you really want to deal with that?" she questioned.

She was right; having Emmett get us out would be worse than Alice. At least she wouldn't be loud and obnoxious about it.

"Ok….so who does that leave us with?"

We both thought for a minute and came up with nothing. Damn I really needed to get some friends around here.

"Well…what about Esme?" she asked quietly.

"Oh…Yeah…Right. I am not doing that. That's just as bad as getting your dad out here." I mocked. Bella just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella I am not calling my mother…Excuse me mom...could you come over to Bella's and get us out of the back of the cop car? See she was feeling a little frisky after dinner and now we're locked in the back...yeah not happening baby."

"UUuuhhh… you asshole you are not blaming this all on me. As I recall it you were just as frisky if not friskier than me, not to mention this was your damn fantasy I was graciously fulfilling." She bitched.

"Excuse me? Who jumped on who's dick in the driveway?" I fought back.

"Oh please don't flatter yourself. I was giving you a goodnight kiss and you're the one that took it to the next level."

"Me?" I yelled.

"Yes…YOU!" she countered.

We were both irate. How dare she blame this on me! I was an innocent bystander on my way out when she bewitched me with her lips. Which I can't seem to take my eyes away from at the moment, or her heaving chest or the animalistic look she's giving me like we are about to have round two.

I focus on her lips how plump and swollen they are and had to fight the temptation to lunge at her. She is driving me crazy and we aren't even touching. But I fight it, if I give in then I have proven her right and I'm the frisky one.

She must have been able to read my thoughts because she slowly exhaled between her lips then teased me further dragging her pink nimble tongue across them. I couldn't help the growl in my chest and right as I moved for her the door opened and I was being pulled out by my collar.

"I think that's enough there Edward. My daughter needs to get her rest before tomorrow."

My heart plummeted into my stomach when I heard the former Chiefs voice. I felt like a damn teenage being caught mack'n with his girl at the bluffs. But this was worse, I knew Charlie wasn't stupid and knew exactly what his daughter and I were doing out here. I might as well go ahead and buy my headstone.

Bella leaped out of the car right after me and stared at her father.

"Thank you Charlie…We were just…We…" she tried to explain but wasn't doing very well.

"Mmmmhhhmmm. I know you were just, but it's late and you have an early day tomorrow young lady."

Bella gave me a little smirk and it looked like she was trying not to laugh.

Oh so now she finds this funny.

"Goodnight Edward…Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked shyly.

I could have made her sweat it and tell her maybe, but I didn't want to be a dick so I just smiled and shook my head yes before walking to my car.

As I climbed in and started the engine I looked back at the house and saw her smiling at me through the window. I smiled back and let out a small laugh before waving goodbye and backing out of the driveway.

I had it bad.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

Oh my god, how embarrassing. I wanted to run away and hide but I couldn't stop laughing at the situation. I know when I was arguing with Edward in the back of the car I was letting it get to me but now it was just so freak'n funny. Edward looked like he was about to shit his pants when my dad pulled him out by his shirt collar.

I was happy to be out of there but the look Edward was giving me and the small argument we just had, had me ready for another go and when he growled…yes growled at me I swear I was ready to cum.

Oh well maybe some other time.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

I was sleeping so well. I was curled up in my bed dreaming of Bella riding me in the back of her cop car.

Mmmmmm I hope this memory never goes away.

I was rudely awakened from my pleasant dream by someone banging pots and pans in the kitchen. I was ready to yell at Emmett to go fuck himself when I caught the smell of bacon and eggs. Emmett doesn't make bacon and eggs, Emmett can't even boil water without screwing it up. So if it's not Emmett in the kitchen there was a good chance that things worked out for him and that girl from the auto body place or it could be… OH SHIT!!

I shot out of my bed and put on the nearest pair of pants and a shirt before making my way out into the kitchen. When I got there I found my second suspicion to be correct and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Morning mother." I greeted her and gave her my best smile hoping she won't be to upset.

"Good morning my son that never calls or writes or emails." She said while filling my plate with eggs and handing it to me.

Man she knows how to make a guy feel guilty.

"I'm sorry mom, I've been so busy with school and stuff, I apologize." I said sadly giving her a little pout.

"Don't use your little pout on me young man. I understand that you are busy with school, but when I have to hear from your sister and brother that you have been in town for almost four days and haven't even come by to see me or your father that hurts."

"Damn you Alice and Emmett." I mumbled.

"Now don't get mad at your brother and sister, you have other things to worry about today like passing your music final. So I made you a good breakfast and I hope you slept well so you can go in there nice and refreshed and blow your professor away." She encouraged.

"Thanks mom, you're the best." I reminded her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know this." She replied like a diva.

I laughed at her as she collected her things and made her way to the door.

"Oh and call me and let me know how you did. I know when you get back here that you'll hunt down a certain police officer so please let your dear old mother know before then." She smiled.

I nearly choked on my eggs. How did she know?

"How…"

"Oh please sweetie, like I could ever get Alice to shut up about it. I think it's a good thing; you two are good for each other. Just be patent and easy with her, she's been through a lot."

"I know, she told me, and I will." I assured her.

"Thank you sweetie…break a leg."

"Bye mom."

Ok time to go impress Professor Asshole.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

"Mommy, mommy time to get up. We need to leave." Yelled my little four year old alarm clock.

Why the hell she was up at seven thirty in the morning was beyond me. I guess she was excited; Alice and I are taking her to Seattle to go shopping. Whoever would be excited about getting up early to do this needs to have their head examined.

"Sweetie mommy will be up in a minute ok. She had a late night last night." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Oh really? And by chance were you up with a certain sibling of mine?" came a cheerful voice next to me.

"Go away Alice before I throw water on you and make you melt." I grumbled.

"Ha, you wish. Get up, I want to get to Seattle before noon." She instructed.

I relented and got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready. Half an hour later I walked down stairs and saw my little girl finishing her milk as Alice and Charlie were talking to Esme.

"Esme…hi. How are you?" I greeted and gave her a hug.

"I'm good Bella; I hope you don't mind me joining you girls today."

"Not at all, I think it's a great idea. You can help me keep Alice in line." I joked.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Mumbled Charlie before he went back up stairs and probably to sleep. Lucky dog.

"OK time to go." Instructed my gnome of a friend.

Not only had Alice talked me into shopping but she talked me into letting her drive…big mistake. I'm glad I wasn't on duty today, I had threatened to write Alice up for speeding but she just told me to pull my night stick out of my butt.

That made my four year old have a giggle fit.

"Geez Bella, I thought you would have calmed down a little bit after you got laid." Alice chirped.

If I could die, I really wish it could have been that moment.

"Hey! Four year old in the car." I hissed.

Not only a four year old, but the mother of said sibling that was doing the laying.

"Momma, what does Auntie Alice mean by getting laid?" questioned my daughter.

I just groaned and put my head into my hands. Alice and Esme thought it was the funniest thing ever.

"I'm glad you two think this is funny."

"Oh, Bella calm down. Renesme what Alice means is that your mother had some built up tension and she had a friend help her get rid of it." Explained Esme.

Well that wasn't too bad.

"Mommy is that what you and Mr. Edward were doing last night before he left."

Oh God make it stop.

"Sweetie, you were asleep before Mr. Edward left."

"No, I woke up. I saw you and him in the back of your car. He was giving you cooties." She said while scrunching her nose.

Shit! My daughter saw us; well at least she didn't see everything.

"Hey baby do you want to watch your movie for a little while." I asked trying to get her off this subject.

"Yes please."

Thank God.

I put the movie on for her and gave her the head set so she could listen. When she was fully engrossed into the movie I sat back into the seat and sighed.

"The back of the cruiser…really?" questioned Alice.

"Shut it before I send you back to never never land." I threatened.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me and I gave her the bird.

"Girls…behave. You are suppose to be setting an example." Lectured Esme.

Alice and I stopped and sat back into our seats. We rode for a little while longer before Esme spoke again.

"Just for the record Bella…I am happy for the both of you." She stated then looked out the window.

Thank you god. There is nothing worse than wondering if your significant others mother approves of you.

I sighed and relaxed a little bit. I had a feeling that today was going to be an interesting day.

Bring it on Seattle.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**What fun things can ensue in Seattle? IDK but I'm sure it will be great. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
